Over the Love
by fabilousxx
Summary: Ниа обича, а Ред се страхува прекалено много от любов и чувства. Обаче има един момент, когато всичко губи смисъл и Ред се оставя на цялата възможна любов, която може да получи от Ниа. Колко тъжно, че човек никога не знае кога е точен момент и кога не. Ниа е разрушител все пак, разрушението му е сигурно - дали сега, дали завинаги./Иначе казано, трагедията преди 220 чаптър в мангата


**Over the Love.**

„Кемпбъл, нуждая се от твоето внимание." Ред прошепна тихо сгушен в ръцете на партньора си. Колкото и да мрази да показва чувствата си или да говори – сега, точно този момент му се стори добър. Младия мъж има усещане, че нещо ще стане. Ниа не каза нищо, просто го целуна по главата и го прегърна по-силно. Сигурно и той усеща това.

„Ах, каква изненада да чуя тези думи от теб, прекрасен."

Ред издиша тежко, освободи се от ръцете на Ниа и стана изнервен, „Майната ти, Ниа." но не пропусна да се усмихне. Скрито от Ниа, разбира се.

Отиде в банята и започна да си оправя дългата кафява коса. Среса си косата чудесно, оправи себе си и видя отражението на Ниа зад него, след това ръцете му бяха увити около кръста му, а после усети целувки по врата си. „Кемпбъл, ще те унищожа." Звук на удоволствие се измъкна от устните му и по извитата усмивка на Ниа, която усети на рамото си разбра, че е загубил този път.

Без повече причини и извинения да се държи, Ред се обърна с лице към Ниа. Хвана лицето му с двете си ръце и го целуна, усети силните ръце на Ниа около кръста му да го притискат още повече към него. Ред не знае какво е това. Не е запознат с толкова силни чувства. Никога не иска да обича. Всички си заминават. Днес, утре или след месец. Факт е, че никой не остава. Хората винаги си тръгват, напуснат – но точно този момент... ръцете на Ниа на него, целувките им все едно имат силата да променят историята на света. Това усещане плаши Ред, толкова много.

Но ето го – оставя себе си да бъде носен в ръцете на Кемпбъл до голямото му легло; оставя се да бъде оставен леко на меките завивки; оставя се да бъде целуван, обичан, обожаван. След този ден определено Ред е решен, че напуска града. Не може да остави тези чувства да продължат – каквито и да са, опасни са.

Сега обаче е друго. Ниа върху него не пропуска част от кожата му, която да не е целуната. Не пропуска да го целуне в точните моменти, да го погали или с шепнещ глас да му каже нещо,което ще му припомни колко се страхува от тези чувства. Но сега, по дяволите на всичко – за пръв път усеща себе си желан и обичан. Кемпбъл никога не е пропускал момент, когато се видят да не отдаде специалното си внимание към него и Ред реално оценява това. Сигурно сега, последната нощ и сега, е достатъчно доказателство за това.

Минаха часове и Ред още беше в леглото на Кемпбъл, в ръцете му и се оставяше на всичките му целувки и мили жестове. Иска да крещи, защото реално това чувство му харесва. Толкова е приятно да усеща любов, но толкова добре знае, че е опасно.

След още един час Ред се облече, Ниа също. Пиха заедно чай и почти не говориха – и двамата сигурно имаха това усещане, че нещо ужасно ще се случи. Ред беше напълно готов да си тръгне, но Ниа го спря с умолителен поглед. Нещо в Ред се счупи за пореден път. „Любов, косата ти е сплетена. Остави ме да я оправя." Ниа му се усмихна леко. За Ред беше ясно, че косата му е перфектна, просто Ниа иска още малко да са заедно.

Кафявокосия мъж издиша почти раздразнено, с надеждата реално да звучи изнервен. Отиде и седна на стола пред огромното огледало в стаята на Ниа, той зад него. Ред му подаде четка за коса, пусна си малката опашка, която беше само от бретона му и остави косата си да се разпилее. Ниа прекара още веднъж пръсти през косата и внимателно започна да я разресва. Започна да си пее тихо песен, но наистина тихо, не иска да притеснява Ред, не и когато видимо не е в настроение.

„Кемпбъл, знам, че имаш глас. Пей."

Ниа му се усмихна в огледалото и Ред кимна с глава – да отрази, че е видял. Следващата секунда Ниа пееше смело, докато реше безкрайната красива кафява коса на Ред.

Среса косата му повече от перфектно. Така де, косата на Ред винаги е идеална, дори не беше сплетена... Ниа просто си знаеше, че не е готов да пусне още Ред. Искаше още някакви минути с него, но повече не може да го задържа. Оправи му бретона в малката опашка, която си прави принципно, сложи му красива червена панделка и му каза, че е готов.

Ред не стана от стола, но се обърна с лице към Ниа. Погледна го в очите, колкото и да не искаше да го поглежда точно в очите и го придърпа към него отново. За момент Ред усети, че Ниа щеше да падне и го бутна леко, че да падне в него и да може да си скрие лицето в бялата му риза. „Кемпбъл... благодаря ти." Усети краката на Ниа да се увиват около него, а ръцете му в косата си, без да му разваля нищо. Ред не го пусна за приблизително няколко минути и е изключително благодарен, че Ниа не говори, защото, ако чуе дума от него сигурно емоциите му ще се покажат.

Махна си главата от гърдите му и го погледна отново в очите, след това го целуна. След целувката Ниа стана от него. И двамата знаят, че Ред е решил, че трябва да напусне. Усеща се във всичко. В целувките, в думите...

Вече на вратата, още ръка в ръка – Ниа не се сдържа да прегърне отново силно Ред. „Пази се, любов."

Ред му се засмя все едно му е казал нещо смешно, но също го прегърна. Премахна коси от челото му и го целуна там. „Кемпбъл, аз винаги ще бъда в безопасност, пази се ти."

И с това Ред си тръгна. Дори не се обърна, но и по-добре. Щеше да види Ниа в много лошо за него състояние. Той – Ниа Ди Кемпбъл – винаги силен, разрушител и безмилостен – да плаче за любов е повече от нелепо.

Избърса си очите и се усмихна на тези моменти, които имаше с Ред. Ще останат завинаги в съзнанието му. Колко много години чакаше Ред да отвори себе си за чувствата му; да не се страхува да бъде обичан...

Това, което не очакваше беше изстрела, който чу толкова близо до себе си. Не очакваше и да го уцели. Не очакваше да кърви и не очакваше така да завърши всичко.

Не очакваше да усети как Ред го държи и целува. Не очакваше да чуе и „Ниа Ди Кемпбъл, обичам те. Ще пазя спомените ти, спомените ни винаги. Колкото трябва, колкото е нужно!"

Усети една целувка на устните си и няколко сълзи.

Сигурно неговите. Все пак, най-накрая получи любовта, която толкова искаше.

Получи Ред.

Получи любов...


End file.
